Falling slowly
by leigh.deeA
Summary: Kaho's young daugther asks how "mommy" and "daddy" met...


Author's notes:

This fic is based on the anime and manga, plus the special chapter which introduces Etou Kiriya's character.

I think a majority of La Corda fans, myself included, discovered the anime before the manga. Most of you who are reading this are probably familiar with the manga.

Readers who finished both the anime and manga chapters 47-58, plus Etou's chapter can skip the "Background", _except for number seven_, and proceed to the parts with asterisks.

But for those of you who either:

a.) have not read the manga or

b.) follow the manga but took a break at some point before Chapter 47….

There's the "Background". The anime took most of its scenes from the manga, so the background concerns only happenings/events from Chapter 47-58 that are the basis of some of what happens in this fic. It's stuff I think you should know, and so I ask you to please read the background. However, I still recommend that you continue with the manga before reading this fic ^_^

----

Background:

1. Etou Kiriya was introduced in the La Corda 2 _Forte_ game. He is a very skillful violinist.

2. In Etou's chapter, Etou asked Kaho "Who is better?" referring to himself vs Tsukimori even though he has not heard Tsukimori play.

3. Len will be leaving for Vienna. He told Kaho about his plans to study abroad in Chapter 57. That looking up at the moon scene Len reminisces to in this story happens in the aforementioned chapter. And, in the same chapter, he asked her if she would continue the violin.

4. Hino signed up for a competition/concours (Chapter 54) and my prediction is she will meet Etou in that competition

5. Len is helping Hino with her violin lessons. (Read from Chapter 54-55)

6. Based on the timeline of the manga, Len's departure is scheduled after the competition, which will be in December. (Basis for timeline: Chapter 58)

7. The winter ball is an event in the La Corda 2 game. Maybe Yuki Kure will include it in the manga. In this fic, I scheduled the ball after the competition Hino joined and before Len leaves Japan.

**There's a part in this fic which shows how Etou's question "Who is better?" can be used to help flesh out Kaho's feelings for Len. My prediction is that Etou's "Who is better" will be used in the manga for the purpose I just mentioned. It's just a _hunch _but I think it is possible. Anyway, Yuki Kure-sensei 3 decides the fate of Kaho and Len and if something like the scene I pictured doesn't happen, it's ok. At least I was able to write that scene here.

**This fic alternates between the present (they're married) and flashbacks of Len and Kaho's time at Seisou. I hope that won't confuse you. Just watch out for the ----- which separates "now" and "then"….

This fic is a one shot. A long one-shot, but still a one-shot …to show my support for Kaho and Len. In the words of a friend, "I wave a flag for this couple!" ^_^

Arbitrary stuff: Some thoughts (the "spoken" thoughts) are in italics. Some text is also italicized for emphasis.

Summary: Kaho's young daughter asks Kaho how "mommy" and "daddy" met…

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d' Oro in any way or form.

---

Falling Slowly

"Mom, how did you and dad meet?" Kaho's daughter asked as she was getting ready for bed.

Kaho was fluffing her daughter's light pink pillows. "He and I met in high school..."

The little girl climbed onto the mattress. "Oh, wow! You've been together pretty long, huh? Was he your first love?"

Kaho smiled, "Yes, he was."

There were lights dancing in the child's eyes. "Was it love at first sight?"

Kaho sat on the bed and giggled. "Ah, I don't think so."

"Really? _Why not_?"

"I suppose that would have been romantic too...but," she wore a playful look, "you know what your dad said to me when we first met?" Both girls were nose to nose.

"What did he say?" The little girl said almost impatiently.

Kaho crossed her arms and made a grumpy face, "He said, 'Move aside. You're in the way.'"

"Oh," she cocked her head to the side. Her pigtails looked lopsided. "I don't understand," she furrowed her brow. "He didn't like you?"

"Ah, well...that was just our first meeting," Kaho said plainly. She smiled and sighed, "Your dad and I, we've come so far since then."

"Yes, mum," she nodded twice, "I can see it. Dad looks at you like you're everything that matters in this world," she said cheerfully.

"And you too dear," Kaho said. She thought their young daughter looked so like her husband that it was such a joy to see her smile. It reminded her of him, and of how, when they were younger, it was rare to see a smile grace his lips. How very different it was now, he smiled more often and it felt good that when he smiled it was because of her.

"Mom, what was it like? Falling in love?"

Kaho thought for a moment. "It's different for everybody, sweetheart." She looked at her daughter's face and could see her reflection in the child's eyes. She remembered when she first saw herself reflected in _his_. She was outside his practice room and had just said "such warming things". It was different the next time around. They were so close, she could feel his heartbeat. It was, she recalled, the moment she knew that it was real...

"Go ahead mum..."

"Sorry dear," she sighed audibly. "I was falling even before I was certain about my feelings."

"Eh? What does that mean mum?"

Kaho said the first thing that came to her mind, "I didn't think I was your dad's type."

"Oh, why not?"

"Well..." _Why not?_ Wouldn't there have been a question of her eligibility? Wouldn't he have wanted someone more beautiful, more intelligent, more skilled? But she hadn't dwelled upon those things because, at the time, it didn't cross her mind that she could be (or would be) on the receiving end of his affections. Music was her priority; her daily mantra had been 'practice!practice!practice!'. She didn't think about falling in love. _But then again, you don't think about falling in love… It just happens…_

She had fallen in love slowly. Len had attractive qualities; he had a calmness of mind and a steadiness of purpose she admired. _But things like that aren't the first things you notice about a person, right?_ The first time they met, she noticed his face. But it wasn't his good looks that baited her- it was his beautiful music. It baited her and later, _reeled her in_. She remembered how her old friends joked about them at their wedding reception. _"They were both wearing horse blinders!"_, someone had said. That comment had made her laugh because it was true. She was focused on playing the violin- and so was he. Unconsciously, everything non-music was left in the back burner and romance had been one of those things. Music became her world. _It still is_..._and also, a world I share with him_…

"Mom..."

Kaho heard the *snap*snap* of her daughter's fingers and saw that the little girl was looking intently at her.

_Ah_. "Sorry for spacing out sweetheart," she laughed a bit at herself.

"Well mum, what brought you and dad together?"

"Music," was Kaho's quick reply.

It was her daughter's turn to be introspective. The little girl looked up, down, and at her fluffy pink rabbit. She whispered something to the velveteen thing, held her chin with her eyes closed and nodded. Kaho watched with amusement.

"Mr. Rabbit doesn't understand mum."

_Music_. It was music which brought her and Len together. It was what connected them when he was away in Vienna. It was what re-united them when she met him years after he had left Seisou.

The little girl smiled, "But I do"

Kaho looked curiously at her daughter.

"Daddy also answered 'music'"

"Oh, you asked him this?"

"Yes mum...he said that music..." the same thoughts she had a moment ago were echoed by her daughter "...that's what Dad says."

"What else did your dad say?" Kaho had to admit, she was very curious.

"Hm," her daughter bit her upper lip. "Daddy's weird mum. He said he didn't think he'd fall in love _ever_."

Kaho's eyes widened. _Len said this? To their daughter? Well, I might've guessed...but...maybe he shouldn't have revealed that to her..._

"But he says you're the best thing that ever happened to him. That unexpected blessings are the best ones."

_Oh_. She felt her heart flutter.

"Mommy is lucky isn't she?" The little girl said to her rabbit.

"Well, I'd say your dad is very lucky too."

"But I'm the luckiest of all!"

"Yes, you are," Kaho helped pull up the sheets while her daughter snuggled into bed.

"Good night mum. I love you." She yawned sleepily and closed her eyes.

"Good night dear. I love you too."

Kaho crossed the room and turned off the light before closing the door. In the hallway, she stood still. "When did I know..."

-----

After the competition, Etou had approached her and asked for the nth time since they met, "Who is better?"

Kaho was at almost at her limit. _Who is better?_ Why couldn't she answer such a simple question? It bothered her that she couldn't muster an answer. Etou and Tsukimori were on the same advanced level, yes, but someone had to be better, right? Etou thought so at least. He was pressuring her to tell him who.

_Who is better?_

"Why can't you answer such a simple question?" He had said before she ran away.

She was running without a care where she was headed. The gravel poked her feet from under the thin soles of her ballet flats and her speed nearly cost her her balance but she kept running. For this competition, she picked shoes that she thought were pretty but wouldn't hurt her feet. But regrettably, even flat shoes would cause her pain. Eyes wide open, she flapped her arms to keep from tripping on a pebble. It was only then that she noticed where she was. She had found her way to the park around the venue of the concours. "Why can't I just tell Etou that he's better?" she picked a bench and sat. Then he would stop pestering her.

_Because it wasn't what she felt_, she reasoned to herself. And she didn't want to tell lies or, rather, give opinions that were opposite that of her real feelings.

"What am I supposed to say..."

All she had to do was choose- to confirm her own..._preferences_? What did that mean exactly when she couldn't even make herself give an answer that showed favor to Tsukimori. She lifted her torso from the bench and placed her hand over her chest. She couldn't say Etou was better, and yet she couldn't say Tsukimori was better either...

They were different, she told herself. She couldn't compare Etou and Tsukimori...because..._they couldn't be compared_. "They're different." she repeated to herself. She traced the pattern on her dress with her forefinger. It was going to get dark soon, she realized. Lifting her head slowly and looking heavenward, she seemed to resign herself to her situation.

"I can't compare Tsukimori to anyone," she said to herself as she walked on the garden path. "He's," she paused, "...special." To compare Tsukimori and Etou, and pronounce that Tsukimori is better wouldn't be exactly right.

She sighed. _Tsukimori-kun would be leaving in a few days_...

She furrowed her brow. She still couldn't place her feelings but she had to direct her thoughts. Whatever feelings Tsukimori brought out of her, they were a result of being dazzled by his skills and his style. She shut her eyes and nodded resolutely. She could acknowledge and admit that she admired him. She had done so before. The feelings she had for him existed because of her admiration.

_And yet_...

Despite others' like him, no one came close to inspiring her the way he did. She sighed again. At least she could confirm one thing: Whatever feelings he'd cause – delight, depression, even despair – she would feel them strongly.

_Because it's him_....

-----

Kaho opened the door to the master bedroom. The lights were off but the moonlight coming from the windows helped her see where she was going. On the opposite side of the room, Len was standing by the window farthest from the bed. He was gazing at the moon.

"I remember a time when I was looking up at the same bright full moon," he turned to face her.

"Hm?"

"I was thinking of you then."

She walked to him, guided by the glow of the moonlight, closing the short distance which separated them. When she was but a step away, he opened his arms to welcome her. She wrapped hers around him.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to inhale his scent, "And?"

"That was a day before I told you I was going abroad," he kissed her hair. "I thought about why I was hesitant to tell you but I couldn't think long on it. Instead, I determined that if I had something to say I would ask you first if you would continue with the violin."

"Where would we be now if we hadn't met?" she said suddenly.

People said that the events of tomorrow depended upon the actions of today. They were right, she guessed, but she hadn't really thought much of how her actions would affect her future or what the future held, until she was thrown into the world of music. She was Alice who fell through the rabbit hole. Like Alice, what she experienced was dream-like. And it was magical, literally.

She looked up at Len. _And figuratively too_. Through music, there was a bond born between them. That this happened was also magical. She had shrugged off philosophizing before, but during her second year at Seisou, "livin' for the later" became her motto. When she had resolved to reach Len, she knew the extent of her efforts would decide her future.

"Who would we be now if we weren't together," he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"You'd be the same."

"What?" He was puzzled. If he were anything because of her, the same would not be it.

"I think, even if we were apart...you'd be the same. You'd still be my only."

He was relieved. "Ah. Really?"

She nodded and hugged him tighter.

He sighed, "But if we weren't together, I wouldn't be as happy."

"Neither would I."

He lifted her chin up, "And don't you think our daughter would disapprove of our choice of conversation?"

She laughed against his chest. "She would. But you were the one who brought it up."

"I didn't know how I felt about you then."

"But we've worked it out haven't we?"

He bent his head to brush his lips against hers, "Remember the first time we kissed?"

"Yes..."

-----

It was the eve of the winter ball. Everyone was in their gowns and suits. The room, the chandelier, the people- sparkled. Kaho was wearing her best dress. It was red, like her hair, which was styled in loose curls and tied in a high ponytail. She was busy walking around, occasionally opening her mouth to say "excuse me". She had occupied herself thus since she arrived; scanning the ballroom, keeping a look out. But her search, it had turned out, was futile. _Where is he?_ She pursed her lips and balled her fists. _If he wasn't around_...."If he didn't attend..." She sighed. "Where could he be?"

Len thought that the evening would be best enjoyed on the rooftop. Here, he had a view he could enjoy. He let his forearms rest on the railing and looked out into a courtyard lit with red lanterns. The breeze cooling his skin relaxed him. _It's a quiet night_, he observed. _Hm. _At least it was for him. Downstairs, his schoolmates were busy making merry noise. If he was being missed, he didn't know. He also didn't think he was hiding. He was just…not with the others.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

At the sound of his name, he straightened and was going to turn around. But the source of the voice was already beside him.

"Ah...The cool air is really refreshing!" Kaho exclaimed.

She looked pleased but she was hugging herself, he noticed. "Yes it is, but your shoulders will get cold."

She smiled up at him, "Oh, I don't mind."

She would take her fill of him, she thought. Before he leaves, she would do this for herself; stare at him to her heart's content. If lines were going to be crossed- even if she thought she would make Len uncomfortable with her gaze- she was going to cross them today.

_If I could pick a favorite_…If she had a favorite among his features, it would be his eyes.

She was looking into his eyes. A little surprised and perplexed, he blinked. But she didn't break eye contact. He wondered what she was looking at, but based on her expression, he wasn't sure if it existed. He thought it better not to ask (himself?) for he felt his heartbeat quicken and his feet move him closer; they had a will of their own, from a source he did not know.

"Hino?" he whispered. Their faces were but an inch apart.

"Hm," she tilted her head slightly. "My face and hands are cold."

"Let's make you warmer then..."

He took both her hands in his and pressed his lips against hers.

_He's kissing me..._ She felt warmth spread all over her face and absently, she thought about the last time she had a fever. She smiled and fancied she was feeling giddy.

Feeling her lips move, his lips lifted but a fraction from hers...

She opened her eyes. _Was he pulling away?_

"Don't," she said softly. And she moved to capture his lips.

Len's eyes grew wide. She was returning his kiss; never in his life had he felt more astonished _until_ she slipped her tongue over his lower lip. _Was this the Hino Kahoko he knew? _

"Hino?" He broke off from her finally.

If she had any doubt about her feelings for him, they were dispelled at that moment. Her genuine disappointment when he pulled away told her so. If she was going to cry...He looked at her as if he didn't recognize her.

She took a deep breath and looked down at her feet. "You kissed me first."

It was true. He did. And he fell silent.

-----

"Yes, I do," Kaho frowned, "but it was an awkward moment."

He intertwined her fingers with his, "Hmm. Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'" she pouted. "I didn't know what to do..."

"Hm, I thought you did."

She blushed at his comment. "I think you mean…"

-----

"I'm sorry," he said without looking at her.

"It's ok." She felt the tears stream down her cheeks.

He whipped his head around. Did he just hear her sob? Her eyes were hidden behind her long auburn bangs but her fingers were on her cheeks. _Was she crying?_ He tried to peer into her face but he still couldn't see her eyes.

"Don't cry, Hino," he said softly. He placed his fingers beneath her chin to lift her face to his. "Please don't cry."

She wiped her cheek. "Will I ever see you again, Tsukimori-kun?" she thought aloud. She was sure she had the determination…_but if that's not enough_...The thought made her want to cry harder. "What if I never see you again..."

Len stared at her. He didn't want to entertain the thought of not seeing her again. In his mind, or perhaps, in his heart, he was sure he would. He had faith that one day they would meet. He was going to have a headache; didn't she believe they would see each other again?

"Don't say such..."

"Worthless things?" she finished for him. She was studying his expression and caught his mouth twitch.

"It's not worthless, Tsukimori-kun," she said. "I just want to know if you would..." She hesitated.

"If I would...?" He wanted her to continue.

"If you would..." She trailed off. She wasn't certain of her future. But the reality of the present was, if she was going to be happy, she had to have a future with him in it. "I want nothing more than to know if you..."

"If I...?"

"If you would be happy to see me again someday."

That was not what he expected. _Is that all..._ Thankful he hadn't spoken the previous thought, he sighed.

"Must you sigh," she said, a little annoyed.

"It's inborn. Like the way you always say 'Eh'."

Though she wanted to frown, Kaho's lips curved upward. A small smile appeared on her face.

Len continued, "Of course I would be happy to see you," he said. But his expression didn't seem to match the sentiment, she thought.

"Then why do you look..." She was the one cut off this time.

"Frustrated?" he interrupted her. "It's because you don't understand."

_Why is it me who doesn't understand?_ She narrowed her eyes, "I don't think you do either."

He sighed again, "You and I…"

She waited. He seemed to be at a loss for words. "You and I?"

"When I play the violin...I would rather not have fun but play to win than have fun but not win."

She blinked. _Not have fun...but win...have fun...huh?_

He ran a hand through his hair while he placed the other on the railing. "Hino," he called her name, "when you play, your enthusiasm shows…" She had that child-like wonder he had lost or perhaps never felt; if he _had_ possessed it, he couldn't remember. He could tell that whenever she played the violin, she played with all the strength of her feeling; he could see the love well up in her eyes. This was her advantage and it was something _he_ sorely lacked. "Emotions seem to me a handicap." he admitted.

She thought he was going off tangent. "What?" she said gently.

"It's difficult for me to reconcile emotions with my desire for perfection; I thought that emotions would hinder my playing," he explained. "But you are different," he looked away at the dark sky. "Emotions carry you through your performance."

She noticed he was not looking at her. She pursed her lips. Yes, they were different. Yes, he thought he was different from her. But where it matters, she thought they were the same. Wasn't she striving toward the same ideals he sought? _We both love to play the violin_.

"I don't think you and I are very different," she bent her head down. "Even if our skills are far apart…" _And s__oon, there will be a great distance separating us_. She stole a glance at him to check if she had his attention. "I asked you once before why you play. That was sometime ago, when you brought me to the clinic after I cut my fingers from the broken vase. I said, 'you must really love your violin'. And you told me, 'love' or 'hate', those emotions are meaningless..."

She raised her head to look at him, and her voice to get her message through, "I don't think that's the way it is Tsukimori-kun! With you, I feel that love is all there is. Don't you love it, playing the violin? It's important to you, that's why you don't spare time for anything else..." Her heart was beating hard against her chest.

"I spared time for you."

She didn't think it was possible, but her heart beat faster. _Those words...Is he saying that I am important to him?_ "Umm...are you saying..."

"Yes," he hoped he would reassure her. "I want to see you again someday."

She considered if she was pleased with his answer. It was, she told herself, what she had wanted to hear. "Thank you," she said. However, she was not yet satisfied. And her confidence still wavered. "But the likelihood that we would see…"

"Hino," he took her hands in his, "believe in yourself, will you?" He believed in her. She had a work ethic similar to his own and he saw, time and again, proof that she would go far. She poured all her energy into pursuing music. If she were to remain as dedicated, he knew he would meet her again. "I won't tolerate this negative attitude of yours- it might translate to playing terribly," eyes closed, he let his forehead rest against hers. "Don't allow anything to disrupt your practice."

"Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I will miss you and...I will think of you."

"I will miss you too." _I will be thinking of you always._

"You won't forget me will you?"

"Oi," someone called their attention.

"Kanazawa sensei?!" Kaho jumped out of her skin. Len stepped away from her.

Kanazawa was standing a few feet from the door. "I said to the guys downstairs that I would look for you. But the truth is, I just wanted to get away and have a smoke. Who knew I would actually make good on my promise to find you guys..." Kanazawa mumbled while he lit his cigarette. "Go meet with the others..."

"Are we really needed Sensei?" Kaho said almost sheepishly.

"Won't want someone else to find you here, would you? It's almost time for the fireworks. The other students might come up to get a better view..."

"Ok, we'll get going then." Kaho was ready to make her exit. When she started walking, Len followed suit.

Outside the door, Len spoke. "Do you want to watch the fireworks?"

"Hmm. I guess I want to..." She wanted to spend more time with him but they would be with the others if they watched. It would be better if it was just the two of them.

He was silent for a moment. "It would be a shame to miss it," he said. He had made up his mind to be with her till the end of the night. It suited him well...he would prefer it if they could be alone. He grabbed her hand, "I know where we can go..."

Kaho watched as one red lantern after another passed her overhead. She didn't know where Len was taking her but she let him lead the way. "I would follow you anywhere," she whispered with a smile. Though they moved at an almost a running pace, she still shivered from the cold; but it didn't matter, because his hand was in hers. And this time, the warmth traveled to her heart.

They stopped when they reached a small incline. Behind them, she noticed a large structure. Kaho squinted her eyes at the object. From its shape and size she guessed where they were. They were by the bells of Seisou. Everyone had been amazed the day the bells pealed on their own but no one but her knew that it was Lili who caused the "miracle". The bells marked the beginning of her entry into the world of music, her new life...her destiny, she mused.

Len was looking up. "I know the view from the roof would be more spectacular but..." He was still holding her hand.

"I know…" It was dark, but she could still see his face and trace his features. It was a peaceful night.

"There's no one else like you," he said.

She blinked a few times, "Pardon?"

"You asked if I would forget you. I could never forget you...Kahoko."

Their eyes met, and she felt her breath catch. That was the first time he called her by her name.

"Len," she breathed. And he embraced her.

"Don't ever doubt it Kahoko, no one can replace you. I will be meeting new and different people, but none of them will ever compare ...to you." It was indefinable; each time she influenced his music, it was as if she made new life flow into him. _Ave maria. The second selection_...

With a half-lidded gaze, he told her, "I never thought that I would experience it or that I would have what my parents have, but," he held her face between his hands, "I have it with you."

"It's impossible for me to forget you," he kissed her forehead.

Tears were brimming at the corners of Kaho's eyes, "I…"

She wanted to be close to him, to feel him close to her. She shut her eyes and lifted her arms to return his embrace. If this were their last moment, its value equaled that of all the strings of her violin.

"Len," she said his name once more. "Someday, I want to…_no_, I look forward to congratulating you backstage after a performance." She imagined him walking to her accompanied by the thunderous sound of applause. She smiled contentedly, "You'd be a tough act to follow."

"So would you." _In more ways than one…_

Fireworks and the faint sound of voices were heard in the background.

"They're cheering..." she said.

"Hm?"

She looked up at a sky lit with starburst, "Our schoolmates are cheering..."

Under the lights, and falling stars, Kaho said, "If I could have it granted," she turned her gaze toward him, "I would give my wish to you..."

He was looking at _his _only wish. "All my wishes," he said against her lips, "are yours..."

At that moment, it was the second time, that same year, the sound of bells filled Seisou Academy.

-----

"I think you mean our second kiss," she said.

"You keep count?" he teased.

"Yes," she smiled as she laced her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes, "this is number 5,478..."

He adored her. "There's no doubt in my mind where you belong."

She had that misty look in her eyes, "I belong with you."

He could hear the love and confidence in her voice. "Number 5,479..."

--The End--

___________

An afternote:

Kaho doesn't keep count :p that was just a joke. But why 5,478?

There are 365 days in a year and if they've been together continuously for 5 years (since they were married): 365 x 5 = 1,825. And let's say they kiss an average of three times a day: 1,825 x 3 = 5,475. Plus their first kiss and their kiss by the bells...makes 5,477. Kaho adds the kiss on tip toes...so that's 5,478. And the kiss which ends this fic…equals 5,479.

Others:

In this fic, I make Len rest his forehead on Kaho's. That scene is inspired by a CG from La Corda 2. I haven't played the La Corda games but I did see that CG. It popped into my head at the right moment and I ended up using it in this story...I don't know what specific game events lead to that CG and I don't know what Len from the game says to Kaho. Yeah, this part is just a disclaimer. ;p

What else…

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! ^_^

p.s. If you guys decide to review, I would greatly appreciate it. I won't be able to read the reviews right away, since it may be a four to five month wait for me…But I would still like to hear from you...To me, writing this fic and posting it online is crossing out an item on "my bucket list" (but this "bucket list" isn't death related).

The story is completed (so it's not about wanting to know if I should continue) but I do want to know what you think ^_^ so, please don't hesitate to review.


End file.
